Jealousy
by KittyPandora
Summary: Hiei waits for Kurama outside the school, only to see him with a girl named Sunako. Hiei is soon jealous of Sunako and unfortunately ends up spending the day with her flirting with Kurama... or so he thought. :) Please tell me what you think and please enjoy. Sorry I am not to good at summarys, oh and this is HieixKurama so please don't read if you don't like. Others please enjoy


Right then, Hello. I just want to say that I haven't been happy with my fanfictions lately so I have been practicing and hopefully I will get better :) Anyway please enjoy and please tell me what you think.

* * *

The dark haired demon was laying on the tree just outside his lovers school. The warm air made his eyes close and his mind relax, just as he was about to fall asleep, the sound of giggling girls and arrogent boys filled the once peaceful grounds. Hiei glared angrily at each and every person until his red haired lover came into sight. He was about to jump down to walk beside Kurama but then he noticed a woman next to him. She looked around the same age and very pretty. Her long black hair reached to her waist and she wore dark red lipstick and had panda bear like eyes. Hiei felt a sudden pang of jealousy and couldn't help but listen to the conversation.

"So Shuichi, are you doing anything this holiday?" she asked sweetly, sickly sweet in Hiei's oppinion.

"I do have plans but I am not sure whether they will happen or not," Kurama answered. "How about you?" Kurama asked the dark haired girl.

"Well, I think I may be going to the beach with a few friends, if your not busy, you can come along to," she suggested.

"I will have to think about it. Hiei has never liked crowds," Kurama said then realised what he had said.

"Hiei? Who's Hiei?" the female asked. Hiei had had enough of this so finally he jumped down infront of Kurama and the girl.

"Um, who are you?" the girl asked.

"Shuichi, I came to meet you," Hiei stated, ignoring the girls question.

"This is Hiei," Kurama said, praying that Hiei would play nice.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you Hiei! My name is Sunako, so are you two friends?" she asked.

Hiei ignored Sunako and turned to Kurama. "Can I have money for some sweet snow?" Hiei asked.

"Of course, and bring me one to," Kurama said, getting his wallet from his school bag. Kurama handed Hiei the money and in a flash, Hiei had gone.

"Where did he go?" Sunako asked, eyes wide.

"To go and get ice cream," Kurama answered, smiling.

Hiei was back within five minutes and gave Kurama his icecream. "How about we go to the park?" Kurama asked Hiei but then Sunako butted in.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! Will you be joining us Hiei?" she asked happily. Hiei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes," Hiei managed to get out without a threat in his voice.

"Well, shall we go?" Kurama said trying to get the awkwardness out of the road.

When they arrived at the park, they all sat down at the tables next to the duck pond. "I am going to get a drink from the vending machine, you two want one?" Sunako asked the two boys.

"No thank you," Kurama said politley.

"Yes," Hiei said simply. He didn't really but if it wasted that girls money, then what the hey?

"Okay, I will be back in a sec," she smiled and ran to the other side of the park.

Hiei licked his ice cream and Kurama had an idea. "What does that taste like Hiei?" Kurama asked,a slight smile on his face.

"Mint," Hiei said, looking at Kurama as if he was stupid for even asking the question. Kurama chuckled.

"May I have a taste?" Kurama asked, still chuckling.

"I guess so," Hiei said and held out his ice cream cone. Kurama smirked and pulled Hiei into a warm passionate kiss. Hiei was caught by suprise but soon melted into the kiss. He could taste the strawberry flavor in his lovers mouth as Kurama licked Hiei's lips, tasting the mint and slight taste of chocolate chip was mixed into it. "I love you," Kurama breathed, his lips still against Hiei's. Hiei moaned into the kiss then after a few seconds they pulled apart, but still in eachothers arms.

"I love you too, Kurama," Hiei said, slightly breathless from the breath-taking kiss. Hiei sat down again and began eating his ice cream, and Kurama did the same. Suprisingly Sunako didn't see their little scene and came back, happily flirting with Kurama, or at least it seemed that way to Hiei.

"Hey guys, I know a cute little cafe near by, shall we go? I will pay," she offered.

"What do you want to do, Hiei?" Kurama asked, knowing Hiei wasn't keen of people or cute things.

"Fine," Hiei muttered.

When they arrived at the cafe, Hiei saw nothing but pink, frills, and bows. Of all places it had to be a bloody maid cafe! Hiei growled when one of the maids came up the them and winked at Kurama. Sunako brought Hiei some rose lemonade and some french toast. Kurama has the same but he had rose tea instead. Sunako had a coffee but with about fifteen sugars in it, which made it more syrup than coffee. "So, when did you two meet?" Sunako asked, trying to start a conversation.

"We met six years ago," Kurama smiled. (Kurama is in college now by the way).

"So are you two friends then?" she asked, leaning closer to Kurama.

"No," Hiei stated.

"We are lovers," Kurama said.

"Oh, Kurama! You are gay?!" She asked, a bit to over suprised.

"I believe in love, not gender," Kurama stated.

"Oh I see," she said, but Hiei could see that she was disopointed, or so he thought. "So you two have been together how long?" she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Three years," Hiei said bluntly, yet in his eyes you could see the happiness as he remembered the love he had shared with Kurama for the past three years, and knowing there were many to come.

"Thats nice," she muttered, her fringe covering her eyes and a clear blush across her cheeks.

They drank up their tea and left the cafe and they walked home together. Sunako lived just ascross the street from Kurama. Hiei and Kurama held eachothers hands all the way home, and Sunako had turned to her old self, happily and bubbly, but still with that same blush on her cheeks. When they said their goodbyes and Sunako had walked into her garden, Hiei instantly wrapped his arms around his fox and kissed his hungrily on the lips. Kurama melted instantly into the passionate loving embrace. Kurama's arms were wrapped around Hiei's waist and Hiei's hands were tangled in Kurama's hair. Just as they were about to go give into the passion they both heard a clicking sound and a slight squeal.

They pulled apart and looked over at Sunako's house, only so see her taking photo's of them and giggling, not noticing that she had been caught. Hiei and Kurama quickly ran into the house. Kurama flopped down on to the sofa and sighed.

"Well that was creepy," Hiei said and sat on the chair opposite the sofa.

"Yeah, but it explains a lot," Kurama sighed. "Hiei," Kurama started, getting up from the sofa. "You were jealous weren't you?"

"N-no," Hiei said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Hiei, I could never love anyone more than I love you, please always remember that," Kurama said seriously and walked across the room to Hiei. The next thing Hiei knew, Kurama was sat on his knee. "I love you so much, Hiei," Kurama said before pressing his lips against Hiei's. Hiei happily kissed back and tangled his hands once again in Kurama's beautiful soft red hair. Kurama's hands also got tangled in familiar spiky yet soft black hair. "I love you too, Kurama."

* * *

So there you have it :) I was going to make Sunako one of those girls that flirt a lot, but in my head I just couldn't imagine that so I just made her a fujoshi instead. :) This took me ages to write, I hope you liked it and sorry about the ending, I had no clue on what to put. Any way, I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you think :)


End file.
